davesgalaxyfandomcom-20200216-history
Warfare and Tactics
During war, a player can attack an enemy in a fleet battle or assault a planet attempting to force capitulation (surrender). Fleet Battles Combat will occur between fleets if any enemy fleets are detected within range of your fleets sensors, or if one of your fleets falls within your enemies sensors. Chances of hitting the enemy fleet are the same regardless of range. Fleets will only fight if they are at war, or if there is a pirate involved. If one fleet is significantly larger than the other (over 1.5 times larger), they will only attack with some of its forces in an attempt to save its more important ships from destruction. The defensive strength of a ship is equal to how many chances each ship has to succesfully defend itself, while the attack strength is the number of chances a ship has to destroy enemy ships. Each attack point allows a ship a 30% chance to hit and if it does the defending ship has a 60% chance to dodge. If the ship has any defense strength it can use up to 3 defense points in dodging a successul attack. If a ship has run out of defense points or an attack gets past one of its defenses, it is destroyed. Planetary Assault Attacking A Colony If a colonized planet is within range of your military fleet, and you are at war with the owner of that colony, and your disposition is set to attack, piracy, or planetary assault, your fleet will begin attacking the colony from orbit in order to get the colony to surrender. The game processes chances for capitulation like a roll of dice, each chance to hit is independant (i.e. each fleet has a chance). A fleet is like a die roll, and if you have lots of small fleets you will get lots of chances to roll the die but a small chance to actually win for each fleet. On the other hand, you may decide to use fewer larger fleets with higher chances of capturing the planet but fewer chances to achieve capitualtion. In order to capture the target colony as quickly as possible, the attacking player should have as many fleets as possible with high attack strength to provide multiple rolls each with the highest possible chance to succeed. (Thanks to '''qyasogk' for explaining it on this discussion .)'' Defending A Colony A planet can defend itself indirectly by having a nearby friendly fleet atempt to destroy the invading fleet. Unless the attacking force has an attack value greater than 10 times that of the defending fleet's defense value, the attacking fleet will not be able to directly assault the planet. To defend itself directly a planet must have the Planetary Defense upgrade installed, which attacks any detected enemy fleet that falls inside the range of the Planetary Defense. Routes Routes are useful to direct military fleets on patrols or sending your fleets on a course that is not a straight line (i.e. around a known hazzard), you can also use routes to limit the number of planets your trade ships will visit. Unnamed Route Selecting a fleet and selecting the option "Route to" will allow you to draw a multileg path that your fleet will follow until it's conclusion. Press enter once you've selected the final destination. Once the fleet exists you can send other fleets to this route by changing their movement orders to intercept the route. This type of route will automatically disappear once the last fleet has reached the end point. Named Route Select either a planet or open space and select "Chart Named Route". Just like the unnamed route, you can draw a multileg path that is completed when you press enter. But this time a dialog box will open up, allowing you to name the route. A named route exists until you select the route and delete it. You can also direct a fleet to a route by selecting the fleet and using the "Onto Named Route" option. This is useful if you want to direct a fleet to a far away location without having to scroll from the starting point to the destination. Circular Route These are just like the Named Route above, only the destination is actually the starting point. You start by selecting a planet or open space and selecting "Chart Named Circular Route". The first point is the beginning and end of the route, and then you draw as many stops on the way as you'd like. When you press enter a dialog box will open so that you can name the route, and the route will stay until you delete it. Piracy The ideal ship for waging piracy is the Subspacer. A subspacer has cloaking technology that can hide it from the sensors of unsuspecting targets. However, any fleet that has an attack value can be used for piracy, simply select the fleet and set its dispositon to "Piracy". Only Merchants & Arcs can be targets of piracy. Piracy against other targets will only end in their destruction. Pirates will only attack unallied fleets, and any unallied military ships will attack it on sight if caught. The outcomes of a pirating expedition is one of the following: #The target fleet will escape, and drop its cargo for the pirate to collect #The target will fight back #The target will capitulate, becoming the property of the pirate's owner, and joining the pirate fleet.